1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic display apparatus for robot system used in off-line programming of a robot, in which a model of the robot displayed on a screen is caused to move in animation form.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known method in which a 3-D model of a robot is rendered on a screen, the rendered 3-D model of the robot is caused to move in animation based on a motion program inputted to the robot, and the motion by the teach program is checked and adjusted.
A motion simulation for moving the 3-D model of the robot in animation based on the teach program is useful for correction of a robot motion programming by checking the robot motion and detecting a relation between the robot motion and a peripheral device, a machine and a part (workpiece) relating to the robot operation.
In a conventional graphic display apparatus for a robot system for carrying out a simulation of the teach program by moving a 3-D model of a robot and peripheral device, machine and part related to a robot operation, there is a problem that when dimension of the peripheral device, the machine and the part related to the robot operation is changed, for example, whenever dimension of a tool to be mounted to the tip of a robot arm is changed or dimension of a part to which a sealing agent is applied or which is to be welded is changed, the 3-D model has to be newly created and registered.